Is this love?
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: Maximus finds himself in a situation where he is falling in love with a slave. R/R


  
  
Hey folks here is a beginning to a Gladiator Story, its a what if story, so you have to bear with me. Please read and review.   
  
  
  
  
  
She stood there, her eyes looking straight ahead into the ground below her. She did not understand what was really happening around her. She was but a slave, a person for whom had nothing to live for, nothing to hope for, and well...she did not have a thing. Her body ached with pain as she tried to register what the person in front of her was saying. She did not really care what this general had to say...really...she did not. Her body ached all over her body and she really did not feel like being here.   
"Is there anything I can get for you sir?" She didn't look up but felt the eyes of this general float over her body like every other man, except some how she had a feeling...this was different.   
"No that will be good." She glanced up for a second, feeling a slight pain tremor run through her body. She really hated her life, hated Rome, and anybody who was Roman. She knew no one could see the tremor run through her, but she felt like someone shoved the pear farther into her body. It was a different version...she had been sent off by Verus to be taken care of...again. It was not inside her now, but it could be... She did not get it though nor did she have time to think about it. The blood inside her felt like flowing out of her aching stomach, behind her shattered rib cage, and out her ripped up mouth.   
"You can go now." She could not go; she was there for one purpose only.  
"General, I am here for your pleasure sir." She felt his eyes look at her for a long moment. He seemed to be sizing her up and down.   
"Pleasure? I don't make anyone do anything they would not want to do." She frowned ever so slightly. She did not want to do it, but if she did not he would ripe her out tonight...Verus would not do it himself, but it would happen.   
"I am here for your pleasure...pleasing sir." He seemed to look at her for a long moment. She tensed for a long moment as she felt a finger touch her chin. A soft ripple went through her body, as she was now looking up at this General. She did not know what that ripple was from. Pain was more then half...then there was another section.   
"Look I don't do that kind of thing, and I know you are being pressured into this...aren't you?" She could not look away cause his finger still held up her head so he could clearly look her into the eyes. She wanted to look away. She did not really want this, but if he did not have her in that way...she was to go back to Verus.  
"Its better for me to be here sir." This was not the first time he had sent her back. In fact, this has been the fourth time she has been sent in here. The last time she was sent away...for a few months...and into hell with her brother, Scott. She came back, her body ached all over, and she wanted the pain to stop. She felt the finger move back as she just started at her for a long moment.   
She could not read the expression on his face, she knew the army called him Maximus and he was the Emperor's General. However, that Emperor was dead or missing. She knew threw what ever Verus did, he managed to have full control over Maximus without even placing a finger onto him. He listened to Verus in most respect...except this. Even if, Maximus now fell under Verus's command...she did not know him too well. She was twenty-one...he was twenty-two. That was all she knew.   
"I don't do that kind of thing...by the way what is your name?" He seemed to glance at her. She blinked as he asked. No one ever asks her name. It is just something no one seems to care about her.   
"I am but a slave sir, my name means nothing." Her head went back down but she felt that finger pose itself underneath her chin once again. He seemed to look into her soul for a split second.  
"Your name is everything, and it dose mean something to me...will you answer my question? That is if you wish." She just looked at him. He just looked back.   
"Desiree." He seemed to look at her for a long moment as the hand went away from her chin.   
"Now that wasn't too hard...was it?" She knew it was not hard, but she really could not just stay here...unless. That was her orders...and she would tell Verus if anything else happened. She just could not help it.  
"What do you want me to do...sir" She paused for a moment as she felt her heart race. This was a different man and for an instant as he had looked into her eyes. She could have sworn she saw sadness, fury, pinned, and lonely. She did not know what pinned was a good word for it, but something about him, told her, he was pinned.   
"I don't want to do anything to you...especially when you don't have a choice in either situations." She frowned ever so slightly. It was true she did not want this, but if she had a choice. She rather be here.... doing that.... then going back to Verus right now. She did not even care if she did not want it.   
"This is the better situation sir, even if I don't want it...and you shove me away. He will not take it out on you sir. Please I don't mind." She saw him blink. She did not mean to plead. It came out though. She felt him take his finger to her chin and gently place her head back up.   
"You don't have to tell him...lie." She sent her eyes darting around his. She could not meet his eyes if she tried to do it.   
"I can't lie, he will find out...please sir...I don't mind..." She saw him frown slightly. She noticed for a moment, he was not in armor. He was in a normal pair of pants and shirt. He did not even wear shoes as he walked around on the marble floor in Roman Palace.   
"Desiree, I don't want to do this, if it is forced." Desiree understood he did not want to do it. She did not want to do it, but this was the lesser of the evil down the hall. His finger still rested underneath her chin.   
"He will do worse things to me if you don't...please...I know you don't want to do it." She saw the silent rage flash in his eyes followed by feeling trapped. He was a very dangerous man. At the same time, he was very gentle. It was weird. She felt him take her hand; she felt a sigh of relief. Then again, he could be escorting her out...and if he did that. She could not help it. Being scared was not an understatement...it was the truth. She then felt him sit her onto a bed. She looked and noticed him kneeling next to the bed. He seemed to be looking straight into her eyes. She could tell he did not want to do this...and he hated feeling pinned. She had a feeling Verus threatened him also.  
"I don't want to do this Desiree, its against my being and soul. However, I do not think not doing it will help your situation. At the same time, I have a feeling Verus would do it anyway." She knew Verus would do it anyway, it was not Verus...it was Scott. She did not want to see Scott again.  
"What I want is irrelevant to the present situation. I rather am here doing that, and then what he would do to me other wise. I am not making a choice because it is the better of two evils. I just do not think you would hurt me on purpose or try to. Also I do not think my body is ready for Verus...even if he would do it anyway. I am making a choice..." He seemed to take a serious look at her for a long moment.   
"I don't hurt people." She did not know him that well. She knew...somewhere...he would not hurt anyone unless it was in battle or for a purpose.   
"I know that..." She felt him place a finger on her lips. She looked at him for a moment.   
"Are you sure?" The finger left her lip. She was sure she does not want to go back to Verus. She did not know Maximus watched the last episode after he said no to it. He could not say anything but he had watched. He did not like that this might happened. He hated it. He also did not like what he had seen, even if she had no clue he knew.   
"I am sure I don't want to leave. The only way I can stay is if..." She felt him place a finger to her lips once again. His face was quickly within inches of hers. He did not know why he cared for her. It did not make any sense. He felt bad for wanting to kiss her...it was weird. It had nothing to do with lust, it was something else. His brain said no, but his heart said yes. It was very scary...especially considering the current situation.   
"Shhh" He placed his lips lightly onto her lips. He did not want to hurt her. He knew how much pain she was in. She kissed back as his hands subconsciously found their want behind her back. It was very gentle, but his hands were there. He noticed her hands were around his neck, he felt something serge through him as they just kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. He had no idea the name to the serge that went through his body. He wanted to know what he felt but he did not want to hurt her. He looked as she looked at him for a moment.  
Before she could say anything, he placed his lips back onto her lips and he gently found his way down her neck. His mouth found its way back up to her mouth. He glanced into her eyes. They were open as he gently laid her down onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt as he just looked at her. He was surprised that there was no fear or regret of this. She just lay there as he just looked at her.  
"Are you sure?" He did not want to hurt her. She looked at him.  
"I am sure." He gave a smile and he felt his heart melt. She smiled back. He kissed her back upon the lips.   
She felt his hands explore her every curve. Her shirt was soon gone as her flesh touched his. It was weird not fearing this suddenly and totally wanting this. It hurt yes, but it was a good kind of hurt. His mouth explored hers just as her mouth explored his. She felt her heart pound for the first time as she felt just maybe...she felt him pull back his mouth for a second. She opened her eyes to see him glance down into her eyes.   
"You know usually I don't get emotional about this." She looked at him and smiled. It was a real smile. She reached up and traced the curves of his face. He took her hand and kissed it.   
"I usually don't either." He stopped kissing her hand. He just looked at her. He was so gentle. He used his left hand to trace a finger around her face.  
"Your beautiful." She blinked as he said that. She felt her heart pound. It meant so much coming from him. She did not know why. He laid himself next to her and placed an arm around her. His hands rested on her stomach. She looked at him as he just used his finger to trace her face.   
"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." He looked at her and his lips met hers once again. He pulled back and just started deep within her eyes.  
"I won't go farther then this, unless you want it." She looked back at him. She did not really have to think of it. She did want it.   
"I do want it. However I only want it if you do also." She did not know why but the smile he gave her sent something through her heart, it melted her.   
"If I want it?" He said impishly. Before she replied, his mouth was on hers. It had a different intensity yet gentle just the same.  
  
Maximus opened his eyes as he started at who lay next to him. He did not believe what happened last night. He never got emotionally involved with any woman. Somewhere last night he decided he wanted to emotionally involve himself with this girl. She lay asleep against his body. His arms rested gently around her waist. Her face facing him as he held her, she was so beautiful. He just did not want to lose her. He used a free hand that rested around her waist and brushed a piece of hair away. He just watched her peaceful expression for a long moment as her eyes opened. He expected to see fear, hatred, or regret. He did not see that. He did saw pain, which was always there, and something else.   
"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He felt bad but she moved her hand and placed a finger to his lips.  
"You didn't hurt me, and if it did hurt...it was a good kind of hurt. I do not regret it. It might have started because it was the lesser of two evils. It didn't end up like that." Maximus looked at her. He waited for her to continue before he spoke any.  
"I really care for you Maximus and I don't regret any of it." She seemed to change her word usage for a second. He blinked as she stated a condense version of what he felt for her, he thinks.  
"I do care for you also..." He felt like caring was not the right word. It was too soon to say, love...wasn't it? She placed her head upon his chest for a moment. He smiled and just held her. She pulled back her head as he placed his lips upon hers once more. He pulled back from her lips.  
"I don't want to lose you Desiree..." He knew if they got up, she would go back into hell. She smiled.  
"You won't lose me, I'll be here." He felt a part of his heart pound. He was so alone and worried not just about her but for Marcus as well.   
"I love you Maximus." He blinked as she stated those words. His arms stopped holding her as he sat up suddenly. She just looked at him. She did not know if those were the right words to say to him, but it was what her heart was telling her. She had fallen for this General...she had fallen for Maximus. She felt the reaction give her doubt he would feel the same. However, he layback down and turn himself on his side.   
"Do you mean that?" She looked at him for a moment. She would never say that to anyone if she did not feel it.   
"Yes. I do." He looked at her for a long moment as his lips moved to kiss. She met him first. There was a little shock for a few moments but it washed away in a few seconds. She broke as she felt the blood inside her stomach start to climb up her body. She sat up quickly, placed her legs off the side of the bed, and grabbed the near by trashcan.   
"Are you okay?" The blood came up as she soon felt him quickly next to her. It did not last long as she placed the can down.   
"I'll be fine. I'm surprised my body didn't do that earlier." He just seemed to look at her. His hand touched her shoulder.   
"You can't stay here, he will kill you." She looked at him.   
"Maximus there is no where for me to go." He just looked at her for a long moment.   
"I should get going." She stated before he said anything else. He just seemed to watch her, as she got dressed. She felt stupid now for saying those three words. She finished putting on a pair of pants when she looked up. Maximus stood there. He looked down into her eyes for a long moment. She still felt stupid.  
"Did you mean what you said?" He took his hands and rested them gently onto her shoulders. She looked up at him.  
"Maximus I have no reason to lie to you or anyone. I also have no reason to lie about that." He looked at her for a moment, and then lifted his arms up.  
"I still think you shouldn't be here...they will kill you eventually." She still felt dumb for saying those words. He was distant now.  
"I need to go Maximus." She noticed him move out of her way. Her hand was on the door when she suddenly felt two pair of hands turn her around to face Maximus. He stood there looking down into her eyes. His lips pressed against hers. It was a deep intense kiss that made her become weak in the knees.  
He pulled back from her lips and looked at her.  
"Don't say anything Maximus, its okay." He just looked at her as she stepped back, opened the door; he placed a hand on her arm. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.   
"Desiree I do care for you...a whole lot." She looked away and nodded her head.   
"I know... I better go." He still held onto her arm.  
"I love you Desiree." She stopped moving and turned around to look at him. He pulled her inside his room and shut the door. "I don't want to loose you Desiree, not after I found you." She looked up at him.  
"You won't loose me Maximus. I'll always be here and I will see you again." He did not want to loose her but before he could say anything else. She was out of his room. He sat him self down onto his bed. He just looked at the door she had walked out. He tried to think how it happened. How did he fall in love with this girl? It was impossible; she was a girl, but a slave. It did not really matter that she was a slave...but he should not be in love.   



End file.
